hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
Retirement of 2008 Anyone want to guess about storm names for retirement this year? I have 2 to 6 canidates up for retirement (in my view). They are mentioned below. Anyone else want to discuss? 16:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Attention everyone Yes, I am still alive. This evening I saw this on my watchlist on Wikipedia (where I have been hanging out, making articles these days) The awesome hurricanes wiki link: go here 70.127.233.228 (talk) 7:41 pm, Today (UTC−8) That is a violation of wikipedia:WP:FORUM. This is not the first time, this occurred, this is the fourth time, I think, actually. And I know who is doing that, Hurricane Owen is. Second, it might be my Wikipedia bias, but why are you adding all of this hurricane stuff, when adequate Wikipedia articles have already been created? As what happened last time at Andrew 44's blog, everyone got so hyped and thus started spamming edits. I don't think see any real purpose of the Awesome Hurricane Wiki, we should just stick to one wiki IMO. I suggest the creater of the wiki requests deletion of the wiki. And for to quote what is on owen's user page "Please start some activity on there to so that these forums aren't to crowded." It is just my 2 cents, but I'd prefer to user IRC to prevent that. With the above said, I feel this wiki does have potential. We are getting more and more people, and this off-season, I hope people don't leave. I feel we should do some fun stuff like have forecasting contests, make videos, talk about past storms, learn about other basins, give factual presentations, ect. Given the fact we have Hurricane Kenneth going on, we could talk about late-season EPAC hurricanes on IRC, or learn about them. Given the fact that a SWIO betting poll was made, I have an idea, split the SHEM forum into the three basins. Any thoughts will be welcome. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 05:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That person 70 something is making up lies. I am HurricaneOwen99. 'HurricaneOwen99 21:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC)' : No wonder that signature looks weird. Anyways I'm done with AhW (Awesome hurricanes Wiki), and I'll come back here. I knew this was going to happen. And YE, did you mean 3 different forums? I wonder what happen to the policy "Build the Web"? : P. S: I made the betting pool for SWIO. : Cyclone10Talk 21:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Then, how does 70 know about the AWHW. And cyclone, yeah, I meant, 3 different forums. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 00:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And I just saw the history of the main page between YE and 76 (above). And guess who made up 70.Cyclone10Talk 00:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't expecting that. '01F. ''' 00:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::People should stop impersonating. HurricaneIn2012 00:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And the 70 IP is also found here. Cyclone10Talk 02:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::HI2012, what do you mean? Cyclone 10, who is the 70 guy? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 03:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think she means do not sockpuppet or the admin will block the user. Andrew444 (Talk) ( ) 03:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::YE, it's Kierant676.Cyclone10Talk 03:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC)